The present disclosure relates to methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device including a silicon layer formed in a recess region.
As the semiconductor industry becomes more developed, high integration, low power consumption, and/or high speed of semiconductor devices have been increasingly demanded. Line widths and spaces of various patterns constituting the semiconductor devices have been reduced for satisfying the various characteristics of the semiconductor devices. In other words, as the semiconductor devices are becoming more highly integrated, an aspect ratio between the patterns are also being increased. Thus, as a result, the characteristics of the semiconductor devices may be deteriorated or operational performance difficulties of the semiconductor devices may be caused.